russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies
January 7, 2017 The country’s third-ranked network, IBC-13, is opening the year 2017 with two new comedy sitcoms added to the strong line-up for their weekend primetime programming and focusing on light entertainment, ergo, comedies. (photo: Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook)): Like the old one featuring the Escalera brothers, but unfortunately, instead of Wanbol University, the new IBC-13 and Secarats-produced sitcom Iskul Bukol, will follow the adventures of the hilarious high school story of the Escalera sisters, Joyce (Joyce Abestano, wearing school uniform) and Keith (Keith Cruz, wearing school uniform) and Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit, wearing school uniform), in the public high school Diliman High School. “IBC-13 is really into comedies. So it’s about sports, dramas and light entertainment as IBC-13’s stated toward less “happy” and more drama programs made a huge surprise.” They started with the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, said Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., the owner and producer of Secarats Talent Management Services, then followed up with the top-rating afternoon curriculum-based drama High School Life. Now, IBC-13 will introduce another trend of curriculum-based entertainment with the return of the longest-running sitcom, Iskul Bukol tonight, January 7. Another sitcom Vic & Leen, which replace The Million Peso Money Drop tomorrow (Sunday, starring January 8). Wilma V. Galvante, IBC-13 Chief Entertainment Officer, explained that the idea of reviving old concepts and TV programs happened after producers approached the network for the line producer of Secarats. "It just happened that all these happened one after the other. After bringing back the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. in 2010 and the well-loved drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes in 2014, IBC-13 will have revivals from now on. We are just happy that IBC-13 have the chance to bring back all these classic hits for today’s TV audience," Galvante told reporters. It can be attested in the range of entertainment genres that is being offered on IBC-13. Their programming offering the traditional quality drama and fantasy, game and reality shows, variety shows, action-packed sports (NBA and PBA), the weekend late primetime Tagalog movies and now IBC-13 regained the sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. The Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the ’80s and an instant hit when it premiered on IBC-13 in 1978. It was one of the longest-running sitcoms at all time which pioneered the situational comedies in the history of Philippine television was a top-rater during the late ‘70s and ‘80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1978, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon reunited for the comedy movie. The original Iskul Bukol became one of the longest-running sitcoms on Philiippine television, airing from 1977 to 1990. It was centered on the wacky and funny side of campus life. For thirteen years, viewers followed the misadventures of Tito Sotto (who played Tito Escalera), Vic Sotto (as Vic Ungasis) and Joey de Leon (as Joey Escalera) in the fictional Wanbol University. It was spawned characters that have become household names like the terror teacher Miss Tapia (played by Mely Tagasa), cafeteria owner Mang Temi (Bing Angeles), and a gay student Tonette Macho (Anthony Raquel). A sequel to Iskul Bukol entitled Back to Iskul Bukol aired from 1999 to 2000 and the reimagining remake version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in 2011. From the classic 80s sitcom which will first featured the comic triumvirate of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, is now in the Diliman High School era as the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom. A first in Philippine television, the new Iskul Bukol will be the first ever sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services and adopts into a very first curriculum-based sitcom combining a mix of public high school and comedy, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom. The original sitcom made a comeback, but this time not in Wanbol University, due to a very first curriculum-based sitcom aligned to the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and would like to concentrate on a high school level which will be set in Diliman High School, the public high school as the current setting for the sitcom wherein the high school life of three prettiest high school students and other characters (a mix of its high school students from both junior and senior, all-female high school teachers and principal) that will encounter comic adventures about the lessons in good values in and outside the home, and develop the classmates' friendship. A brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. ,the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol is a mix of the Secarats Artist Group young talents, IBC Talent Center artists, veteran actors, a gay radio DJ personality and female comediennes. Joining Joyce, Keith, Raisa and Tonton in the stellar cast of the new Iskul Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao as Ma'am Alodia, the very nice teacher of Diliman High School; Patrick Destura as Patrick Loyzaga, the very popular high school boy who develops a crush on Joyce as a love interest; Mr. Fu as the principal of DIliman High School himself, Principal Oscar; Mely Tagasa as the resident high school teacher Miss Tapia; Patrisha Samson as Patrisha Vega, a pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School; Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt and introducing Angelica Marañon; Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School; Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia and her assistant Victor Basa as Victor; and Robby Mananquil as Coach Robby. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, and written by Kay Conlu-Brondial and Mary Lhuvirizz Martin, Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Joyce and Keith's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Ma'am Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith. “High school is a very popular (with teenagers)... our target audience are the fascination of high school classmates wearing high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above, so we wanted to show the lighter side of their three girls because it educate them and as a first curriculum-based sitcom will focus on a light and funny school-oriented storyline, it targets a young audience: they portray high school life in a funny way. You see them in a mix of junior and senior high school as their classmates and then you see another side of them that’s fun,” Ms. Galvante said. Joyce knows that the Diliman High School era of the new Iskul Bukol, which will be similar to the former teen sitcom Luv U on ABS-CBN. “I’m now so used in primetime soap operas, fantaseryes and variety shows. A refreshing return in a sitcom that aim to bring back the glory days of primetime comedies. Kapinoy Comedy marks another sitcom for weekends.” With this partnership, IBC-13 considered that Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) remained as the line producer. "Iba kasi yung characters nung Iskul Bukol original. Pag aral ng Iskul Bukol, sila ay Tito, Vic and Joey. At ngayon, may bagong Iskul Bukol na para sa high school level, sila ay Joyce, Keith and Raisa ang tatlong high school classmates sa loob ng Diliman High School." The show will also be the cute and sassy high school girl in her first acting job, which Abestano descrived as a “cute and sassy high school girl” while she remained popularity. "Originally, ang Iskul Bukol before ay Tuesday. At ngayon, my timeslot ang Iskul Bukol ay Saturday. Ako ang classmate ng high school na mas maagang oras." Si Keith Escalera at si Raisa Ungasis sa bagong Iskul Bukol nasa Diliman High School na," told Joyce. "While we already dominate much of the public high school concept, we have made some adjustments to make the show more educate and empower to today’s viewers when it comes to delivering jokes in their sitcom," Galvante said. “We’ve coordinated our teenagers in an effort to educate every Saturday so we can rest and at the same time devote several hours of regular school time after the taping -- it's a regular class on weekdays, much like public high school... when the tapings are only on Tuesday or usually scheduled on Saturday so it’s a once a week,” Joyce said in vernacular. “There’s still in high school already study it should be for teens,” Ms. Galvante said, explaining the network’s aggressiveness when it comes to comedies, light entertainment and the trend of curriculum-based entertainment in general. The curriculum-based sitcom will also feature Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid the Escalera family, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasis parents, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father, Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother and the high school classmates of Diliman High School: Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. Vic & Leen is, of course, a romantic comedy about the officeman Vic (Victor Anastacio) and the sizzle heiress hottie girl Leen (Valeen Montenegro), who paired for love with their romantic relationship, He works in the office who determined as an officemate, while she does in the sizzle hot for love. Will Vic and Leen fall in love for relationship? Joining Victor and Valeen in the sitcom are Jane Oineza, Joey Paras, April Gustilo, Willie Nepomuceno, Aiza Marquez, KC Montero, Rufa Mi, Tricia Santos, John James Uy and Julian Estrada. Iskul Bukol airs tonight, every Saturday starting January 7 at 7:15 p.m. after PBA; and Vic & Leen airs tomorrow, every Sunday, starting January 8 at 8:15 p.m. after Born to be a Superstar on IBC-13. 'Transformation of ''Iskul Bukol Here are just some of the changes: #The same program name: Iskul Bukol #The new setting: Diliman High School (with DepEd permit) #We have the cosplayer Alodia Gosiengfiao who will play the role as the high school teacher. #The sitcom will no longer be a Tuesday night! It will be a Saturday night after the PBA. #The sitcom will no longer be a 1-hour sitcom! It will be a 45-minute sitcom starting Saturday at 7:15pm. #Our teenagers and young girls wearing high school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) where the color scheme for the uniform are white blouse with pick necktie and black skirt for females and white polo with lining on the pocket, pick necktie and black pants for boys which will be commonplace in the public high school. #''Iskul Bukol'' will now target the high school teenagers at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above. #The new format similar to those used by ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U. and the high school classtoom setting of PTV-4's very popular educational program CONSTEL English. #''Iskul Bukol'' will now also cater to fathers and all-female teachers as a target viewers alongside young viewers. #The sitcom aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). From the original Iskul Bukol gang (Wanbol University era: Tito Vic and Joey) to the millennial Iskul Bukol girls (Diliman High School era: Joyce, Keith and Raisa). :'''Present: :Tito Sotto (Tito Escalera) / Sam Y.G. (Easy Balidosa) / Joyce Abestano (Joyce Escalera) :Joey de Leon (Joey Escalera) / Alwyn Uytingco (Chill Balidosa) / Keith Cruz (Keith Escalera) :Vic Sotto (Vic Ungasis) / Fred Lo (Rude Valentino) / Raisa Dayrit (Raisa Ungasis) :Rod Navarro (Mr. Escalera) / Tonton Gutiererez (Tonton Escalera) :Added: Alodia Gosiengfiao (Ma'am Alodia) :Added: Patrick Destura (Patrick Loyzaga) :Added: Mr. Fu (Principal Oscar) :Mely Tagasa (Miss Tapia) / Joel Saracho (Bongbong Bing) / Mely Tagasa (Miss Tapia) :Anthony Roquel (Tonette Macho) / Keempee de Leon (Wacky Roque) / Patrisha Samson (Patrisha Vega) :Added: Justin Ward (Justin Aquino) :Bibeth Orteza (Viviana "Bibeth" Belibet) / Harold Rementilla (Harold Montero) :Richie D'Horsie (Richie "Kabayo" Reyes) / Chantal Videla (Alyssa Umali) :Joey Albert (Joey Anson) / Andres Muhlach (Andres Bautista) :Added: Nathaniel Britt (Nathaniel Guevara) :Added: Angelica Marañon (Angelica Pangilinan) :Added: Amanda Lapus (Ma'am Amanda) :Bing Angeles (Mang Temi) / Tess Antonio (Aning Francia) :Redford White (Redford) and Jimmy Santos (Big J) / Victor Basa (Victor Tejada) :Added: Robby Mananquil (Raffy Arellano) :1978-1990: :Dely Atay-Atayan (Inang or Aling Jacoba) :Sharon Cuneta (Sharon Escalera) :Ariel Villasanta (Pekto Pangkista) :2011: :Regine Angeles (Barbie Que) :Erika Padilla (Shawie Cunanan) :Jerald Napoles (Itor) :Lao Rodriguez (Pet Jacobo)